Abrasive articles are used in industry for abrading, grinding, and polishing applications. They may be obtained in a variety of converted forms, such as belts, discs, sheets, and the like, in many different sizes.
Generally, when using abrasives articles in the form of “sheet goods” (i.e., discs and sheets), a back-up pad is used to mount or attach the abrasive article to the abrading tool. One type of back-up pad has dust collection holes connected by a series of grooves. The dust collection holes are typically connected to a vacuum source to help control particles such as, for example, swarf (as used herein, the term “swarf” refers loose material such as dust and debris generated during abrading processes) build-up on the abrading surface of the abrasive article. Removing swarf from the abrading surface is known to improve the performance of the abrasive article.
Some abrasive tools have integral vacuum systems with dust collection means. The extracting and holding capabilities of these abrasive tools have been limited, in part, due to the suction requirements of current abrasive disks that their related back-up pads require.
In some abrasive tool configurations, dust is collected in a complex collection system through a hose connected to the abrasive tools. Dust collection systems, however, are not always available for the abrasive tool operator. Further, the use of dust collection systems requiring hoses may be cumbersome and may interfere with the operator's manipulation of the abrasive tool.